


008. I'm Sorry I Got Way Too Into Playing House

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I'm Sorry I Got Way Too Into Playing House And Accidently Kissed YouKid!Rivamika





	008. I'm Sorry I Got Way Too Into Playing House

Levi was watching Mikasa from the back of the class when the recess bell rang. Mikasa was talking to Eren and Armin when Levi was about to go outside. "Levi wait!" Mikasa called. Levi turned around and Mikasa was standing behind him. "What do you want?" Levi asked coldly. "Oh, um. I-I was wondering? I was wondering if you wanted to play house at recess with Eren, Armin and me?" Mikasa asked smiling. "Sure. Don't make me regret this." Levi grumbled. "What did you say?" Mikasa asked. "I said sure. Let's go." Levi retorted. "Great, let's go." Mikasa said pulling Levi outside to Eren and Armin.

"Hi Mikasa. Hi Levi." Armin greeted. "Hey. Mikasa, you got Levi to play with us today?" Eren asked. "Yeah. What do you guys wanna play today?" Mikasa asked. "What did you guys 'play' yesterday?" Levi asked. "Oh, um. Yesterday we played house. But, I'm not sure if you want to play that." Mikasa said. "How do you play house?" Levi asked. "Sometimes we pretend that Eren and me are married and Armin is our son." Mikasa said. "Or, Mikasa and me are Eren's kids." Armin said. "I think I get it. So you just pretend something." Levi said. "Most of the time it is based around a family." Eren said. "I have an idea. Eren and me can be Levi and Mikasa's sons and they're married." Armin suggested. "I like that idea." Eren said. "Me too. What about you Levi?" Mikasa asked. "Tch. That's fine." Levi said.

Mikasa turned to Eren and Armin. "You two need to go clean up before your father gets home." Mikasa said. "Yes mom." Armin and Eren giggled, running to nearby tree. Levi walked into the fke houses door. "Oh, hi dear. The boys are just cleaning up." Mikasa greeted. "Mhm." Levi muttered. Eren and Armin scurried back over to Mikasa and Levi. "Hi daddy." The two greeted, hugging Levi. "Yeah, yeah. Get off me." Levi grumbled, shaking the two boys off him. Eren whispered something into Armin's ear causing him to giggle. "What are you two whispering about?" Mikasa asked caringly. "Eren said that. Um." Armin mumbled. "Eren said what?" Levi asked forcefully. "I said that mommies and daddies kiss each other sometimes." Eren said. "Like when one of them gets home from somewhere or after their kids are in bed." Armin explained. "Ok." Mikasa mumbled before lightly kissing Levi's cheek.

"No. That's not good enough." Eren said. "Well what's good enough for you, brat?" Levi asked. "You need to kiss on the lips." Armin teased. "Whatever." Levi said rolling his eyes. Mikasa shyly looked down towards her feet, blushing. Levi looked to his left and spotted Mikasa looking down at her feet blushing. Levi grabbed her chin and pulled up her face to look at him. Levi leaned in and kissed her lips for a full 15 seconds. Once they pulled away Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all were looking at Levi in shock. "Sorry." Levi mumbled walking away.

"I didn't think he was actually going to kiss you." Eren said. "Do you think he figured out I like him?" Mikasa asked. Eren and Armin were watching something behind Mikasa while she asked them. Two arms wrapped around Mikasa's waist. "I did. And I like you too." Levi whispered into Mikasa's ear.


End file.
